A Different Kind of Hero
by Staryed
Summary: As a girl is about to meet her end, until a "hero" comes and saves her. Just not the one you would expect.


_**Author's note: Well, I'm quite taken by surprised to see people actually like my work. *smiles*. I didn't think this would happen. So I hope you all continue to read my works. **__**Thank you all who have started to like my works. I hope I can keep up to expectations. **__***bows*. **_

* * *

As a body skids through the empty roads at night, it eventually stops. A tall man, orange hair, a hat, and a cane comes walking up slowly to the body. "Alright, I think it's about time we end our little game." He says with a sneer. Oh how she hated that voice of his and slowly gets up, letting her black hair flow in the wind. The man points his cane up and gets ready to fire. "Everything was fun. Hope you have even more fun on the other side though." He announces loudly as a rocket comes out from the cane. The girl knew she can't dodge this attack at all. She's too weak, weapon too damaged, and just overall pushed past her limits. She was ready to embrace the impact. **'BOOM'** a loud explosion occurs and smoke is everywhere. The man only grins to himself, proud of what he just did. Till he notices a shadow within the smoke. As the smoke clears, a short figure appears with an open umbrella pointed his way. "What?! Neo! What are you- What did you just-!" The man was outraged at what he just saw. A person who he thought was on his side, protecting their enemy. As he was shouting in rage, the girl closes her umbrella and shows him a . . . smile. The man knew Neo for a very long time, but even he rarely saw that smile ever appear on her. He sighs deeply and turns the other way, "Alright, I get it. Just . . . some forewarning would have been helpful." He finishes with blowing out smoke from his cigar. "Everything is in your hands now." The man waves behind him and walks into the fog.

Neo turns around and looks at the very weak girl in front of her. Height wise, she was still shorter, of course. Her long black hair blended so well with the night sky, it was just perfect. But that ribbon on her head, why wear it? The outfit she was wearing was utterly beautiful on her. A white short sleeved jacket that stops above her stomach. Pure black jeans and boots, with this small . . . cape? Hanging off the back of her jeans. A very basic outfit, but what can beat the basics right? Neo silently giggles to herself and looks upon the girl with a smile. "What do you want?" The girl weakly says in a monotone voice, still trying her best to stand up. Neo just softly carries her to a wall, where the girl happily leaned on to get a better look at her "savior".

_"She's short that's for sure."_ Was the first thought that came to mind. Staring at the tiny "hero", her fashion in general was really unique. _"Who has three different colors in their hair? Doesn't look bad though, if anything really makes her stand out. The pink interior of her jacket helps match with the hair. Add in those brown jeans and she all matching. And those eyes she has . . . why is the right one brown and the left one pink? ___But why grey boots? Wouldn't black be a better option?_"_ The girl chuckles to herself, causing Neo to look at her with confusion. "Ah! Nothing, it was nothing." The girl lets out a soft smile. Neo just nods and smiles back. _"Maybe she isn't all that-"_**'clink'**.

Next thing the girl realizes, there is a hand-cuff on her left wrist. _"Alright I take that back, she's totally crazy."_ After a while the girl doesn't feel another cuff go around her right wrist. So she looks down at Neo and **'clink'** see that Neo put the other cuff around her right wrist. Neo looks up at the girl and smiles, twirling her umbrella in her left hand. The black haired girl sighs deeply and just knows. It was going to be a . . . special night.

The taller girl never thought she could be so easily pulled around by someone so . . . miniature. But she should know herself to never judge a book by its cover and that she was still feeling rather weak at the moment. Looking around her, the girl never noticed how deafening the silence can be in Vales. The city is always filled with people everywhere, shopping, out on dates, or merchants looking for any customer they can grab. But once late night hits, it's just empty space with street lights as the stars in the sky. She has never truly seen the city like this before, no matter how many times she's sneaked out of her room. When Neo suddenly stops, the black hair girl bumps right into Neo's back. "Hey-!" the girl stops herself and sees that they are at a simple street-side noddle bar. "A Simple Wok?" Neo just smiles and pulls the girl into the seat next to her.

Neo is just happily kicking her legs into the air waiting for her order. Her umbrella leaning against the chair she is sitting on. On the other hand, the girl next to her had a straight face, but really worried of what may happen to her. _"What did she order for us? What would they have here other than noodles?"_ Earlier, Neo passed the girl the menu of the small bar, it had your usual at a noodle stand. But there was a single item that stood out at her, "Daily Scoop: A daily scoop of something! Every day is something different!" Before the girl could even talk, Neo already out in two orders of the "Daily Scoop". Sitting very impatiently and worried, she looked over at Neo. Neo looks back at her and gives her a childish smile, something that surprised her. "_Yang always told me of how strong of a fighter she is. How devious she is. How horrifying she is. But . . . I just can't see it in her."_ The girl is snapped out of her thoughts when the old Shopkeeper puts down a bowl of ice cream in front of each girl. Neo was ecstatic, she didn't make any noise, but the expression on her face said it all. _"The glint in her eyes, that everlasting smile, and her adorable little movements. She really is a kid."_ The girl tells herself, causing a smile to appear on her face. As Neo devours her ice cream bowl, the other looks at it in great detail. Brown, White, Pink. It has the look of normal Neapolitan ice cream. Everything that the girl Neo has. It hit the girl like a truck when it all made sense, they were here just for the ice cream. She couldn't help but smirk at this and picked up a scoop with all three flavors. As she put it in her mouth, she could feel the cool touch of the ice cream, pulling the spoon out, just that refreshing taste of sweet roll around her mouth. The three flavors collided together to make something completely different in her mouth, this sensation was truly something she'll always remember. As she was in her own world, she felt a slight poke on her arm. Looking down, she saw Neo looking up at her with a pouting face. "Huh?" the girl was confused till she looked at Neo's bowl and saw it was already empty. Chuckling, the girl gets a scoop of ice cream and turns back around to Neo. "Say- Well, just open your mouth?" the girl questioningly says while moving the spoon closer to Neo. Neo smiles greatly and opens her mouth, closing her eyes. As the spoon goes in, Neo's mouth shuts to get the ice cream as fast as she can. The black hair girl giggles herself from seeing how happy Neo got just from being fed. So she continued to do so till she ran out of ice cream.

After Neo finished both bowls, the girls just sat there in silence. Just the sound of the Shopkeeper maintaining his shop. No one saying a single thing to each other. It was peaceful, the girl saw Neo's face soften and relaxed more. Finally, "Neo." The girl starts and Neo looks at her, "my name is Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake says turning to the girl and patting Neo's head with her free hand. Neo started to snuggle Blake's hand with a huge smile on her face, liking the action the taller girl did. Blake just kept patting her head with a soft smile. _"Is she really all that bad? Why was she so different around me?"_ Blake's thoughts circled around Neo.

Eventually, Neo stood up, grabbing her umbrella. Of course, Blake followed in tow, stretching herself from sitting so long. Neo sets down about 1000 lien on the counter before walking off with Blake being dragged. Blake questions why she overpaid for the ice cream, but didn't bother asking. The old Shopkeeper just smiled and said, "Thanks, hope to see you again next week."

Once again walking through the deserted streets of Vale, Blake was lost in thought. That was until she felt a warm feeling around her left hand. She looks down and sees that Neo is holding her hand as they walk. This automatically sent sparks flying in Blake's mind. Vale was cooler than normal that night, so to say that steam came off Blake's face may have not been a lie. Her blush was deep and she had no intentions to show any of it to anyone. Neo only saw it from the corner of her eye and had a satisfied grin.

For what seemed like hours, Blake notices something different in the air. _". . . Are we near the sea?"_ She could hear the waves slowly move up and down. Could taste the salt from the sea. Neo leads Blake to the end of a dock and sits down on the edge, softly pulling the girl down with her. Blake can't do anything but to oblige to her and sit next to her. Neo is once again kicking her feet into the air as a little kid would do. Blake just looks at the tiny villain "Neo . . ." Blake starts off, "What was the point of dragging me along with you tonight?" Blake's curiosity got the best of her and she just had to know. Neo's face, for once it showed no emotion. She just had a straight, serious face. No smile, an indifferent look in her eyes, such a serious look for such an adorable girl worried Blake. Neo blinks, Blake got a surprise, Neo's eyes are both pink now. Neo closes her eyes and leans into Blake's chest and held onto her tightly. Blake wasn't really used to physical contact, even with her own teammates. However, something started gnawing in her head and heart, just told her to keep this girl tightly in your arms or she'll disappear forever. So that's what Blake did, she wrapped her arms around the small frail girl and embraced her as tightly as she can. Neo was surprised that a person she was supposed to defeat would dare show her this type of affection. "You know, even though you probably were supposed to kill me. But everything is okay. I had a fun night being with you." Blake softly whispers while starting to stroke Neo's hair. Neo couldn't help but smile her childish smile and starts snuggling Blake's chest. They both just silently enjoyed each other's warmth and comfort as the waves softly crash.

As hours pass by these two in each other's arms, Blake would hum a tunes sometimes and Neo would stroke Blake's hair at times. As the sun slowly raised over the horizon, they finally let go of each other. Neo softly tugs at Blake's sleeve. "Hm?" Blake tilts her head, Neo points at the black bow on her head. "Oh . . ." Blake looks to the side away from Neo's gaze. **'Clink'** the sound of the cuffs became Blake's focus. The pressure on her left wrist disappeared and she started stretch it for a bit. **'Clink'** Neo unlocks the cuff around her right wrist and gets up. Neo starts to slowly trot her way down the dock when Blake suddenly get up. "Neo!" Neo spins around in her playful nature. Blake looks directly at Neo, amber eyes looking deeply into pink eyes. Blake walks right in front of Neo, "You already know don't you?" Blake weakly says as she softly pulls the bow off her head to reveal black cat ears. Neo smiles softly and nods at Blake, getting on her tippy toes just too softly touch Blake's ears. Blake flinched from it, but her touch felt . . . calming and accepting. "Neo, I-" Neo puts a finger on Blake's mouth and shakes her head slightly. Neo gives her the child smile Blake loves to see on her face and hugs her. Blake just embraces Neo tightly and feels her bow being tied back on her head. "Thanks." Blake smiles and pats Neo's head, Neo silently giggles and spins away from Blake. A final bow, a final spin of her umbrella, and Neo shatters to pieces and the sun fully comes up.

Blake smiles warmly and starts making her way to Beacon, wondering if her "star" will come and save her again.

* * *

_**Author's note: And here we are at the end. Sorry if the pairing was weird? I wanted to try something new. *smiles*. Thank you again all who are liking my stories. It's just a past time of mine, but I hope I can help you in anyway and through anything. Until we meet again.  
**_


End file.
